


Letters

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to write a letter to Paul to tell him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of archiving some of my work from lj. This first appeared on the Beatlesslash comm.

Dear Paul,

I don’t quite know how to start this so I guess I’ll just jump in. Remember that conversation we had about a month or two ago about Brian and me? Remember how we decided that Brian was a good guy really and so maybe being queer wasn’t all that bad a thing even though we’d never try it ourselves and remember how things got really really quiet after that? Well, I was just wondering if you were wondering what I was wondering

********************

Dear Paul, 

I don’t quite know how to start this so I guess I’ll just jump in.

I know we’ve both decided we’re comfortable being around Brian in spite of his being queer. I know that we’ve both decided that being queer isn’t such a bad thing really. I know, well, I think I know that you know that I didn’t really get up to anything with Brian when we went away together but that it wasn’t that I didn’t like the idea or anything it was just

*******************

Dear Paul,

I don’t quite know how to start this so I guess I’ll just jump in.

You’re probably wondering what happened when Brian and I went away together. Well, the answer is, nothing, really. Nothing to write home about, at any rate. 

Which may come as a relief to you, to know that I’m not that way.

Except, maybe I am.

See, I didn’t do anything with Brian but I did kind of get the idea of why Brian likes what he likes and it certainly made me curious about what, you know, it would be like to be that way, and even though I’m not that way, I am kind of wondering what it would be like to kiss a man.

To, in fact, kiss you.

Or, you know, somebody else if you’re not interested. Which you might not be. I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever really talked about

********************

Dear Paul,

Let’s fuck.

*******************

Dear Paul,

If I wrote a song about falling in love, would you know it was about you? If I didn’t tell you? And what would you do? Would you care? Would you run? Would you love me back (or me front, or me side or…)

*******************

Dear Paul,

I wrote a song for you today. I wrote a song about your eyes and your mouth and your ass. I know this probably comes as a shock but I’m rather taken with your ass. It makes me think about doing things I never really thought I’d want to do.

So, how do you feel about mine?

******************

Dear Paul,

I love you.

John


End file.
